Talk:Miner Monkey (IBT's Conception)/@comment-5490702-20141224023300
Hi, after having two people rate my conceptions, I decided I'd be nice enough to try an unofficial one myself. I'm basing this off of if it was BTD5. Be warned, I am very sarcastic. However, I tried to explain as well as possible. You may do whatever you want with this. If you want to print out my review, and use it as toilet paper, be my guest. I do hope you read it though. Originality: The world is not original. You must not be judged based on such lies. 1. The idea of a slow but layer-power destroyer is newish. You could argue that's what the mortar is like, but he only destroys one layer. 2. Deep-Mined Rocks seem necessary, and the large description is nice. Extra power in itself has been done many times, however. 3. Go for it, what is necessary is necessary. 4. Stats, stats, stats. 5. stats. The descriptions are amusing though. 6. Chances are new. 'cept for ninja monkey. 7. stats. 8. Sounds fun. 9. Is that so. Detail: 7.8/10 1. What's his attack speed? A little overboard, but what is his rock throwing speed? How big is the rock? The little ones? Do they break off in a star formation? Is there a pierce limit? Does it go into the air, or is it like a dart? 2. I'm at the upgrade paths now. Not sure what HP does for you. 3. Rock throw delay? Where'd that come from? Have I missed something? 4. Explosions usually break lead. Also, is it the rock? 5. MOAB class bloons. 6. Mini Boulders? A boulder is a rock with grain size of usually no less than 30 centimetres (1 ft) diameter. 7. what is HP?!?! 8. How does it happen. I need to see it. I don't see anything. 9. when did chances happen? where does this happen? I can't see what this looks like. Also, moabs. Balance: 4.78/10 1. 5 layers is an entire pink bloon. Cleave is pretty hardcore. Now, who is as costy as him? The Buccaneer. The buccaneer can break 1 layer, and about 3-5 bloons, but it goes straight. Also, he cannot pop frozen bloons. He shoots about every 20 frames. He's not at all great or accurate without grape shots, either. Keep this in mind. 2. I'm at upgrade paths now. 8 layers is... a zebra bloon, I believe. "The Big One" pops 5 layers every explosion. That costs 10,000$. 3. That range is around the size of... a 2/0 dart monkey I think? 4. 15-25 rocklets used in a large wave. 5. The bloon dissolver, I believe, or the 4/0 glue gunner has an upgrade which pops bloon layers 10 times every second. That means every .16 secondths. It costs 10,000. 6. Went from popping 20 layers in 450$, to having a 10% to cost slightly more. 7. Strong, slow tower kappa. 8. Mortar tower; 0/2, burny stuff. Costs 500. Pops a layer every second, for about 2 layers. 9. Glue gunner's ability, along with it being 2/4. Costs around 4800. It glues the entire screen, making every bloon there take DOT. Would I use it? 8.5/10 Sure. A heavy hitting tower in an enclosed space, maybe at the back of the course. Where he belongs. Total: 7.026. The 6 is repeating. Kadapunny1 (talk) 02:33, December 24, 2014 (UTC)